The Princess and the Bandit
by EdenLovegoodMalfoy
Summary: She's a princess, he's a man living a double life. All she wants to do is capture whoever stole her crown. All he wants to do is get his fill. What trouble would happen if they met? Certainly not a lot...right?
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel ran a hand through her sunshine blonde hair as she sighed and looked down at the balcony. She turned when she heard the door open behind her. "Still no leads yet, huh?" she asked, feeling so stressed that she might as well have grey hair instead of blonde.

The guard nodded. "Yes, Princess...there are no leads on Flynn Rider yet, but once we catch him, we will take your crown back, lock him up, and hang him immediately. Please forgive us for the hiatus we had."

Rapunzel waved her hand to dismiss the last thought. "Nonsense. The hiatus was for Christmas, remember? I scheduled that for the whole kingdom to rejoice and be happy. No wonder it was stolen. I had to have that big celebration, in which Flynn Rider had the perfect chance to sneak in and steal it when I didn't wear it." She huffed, thinking about the man with the good looks and oddly shaped noses in the Wanted signs.

Slowly, the guard closed the door and walked up to the princess at a respective distance from her, so that nobody got any ideas on what they were up to. He bowed slightly and said," We will try our best. I will make our best troop get to work and start on the search immediately, Princess Rapunzel. We'll have this situation handled, so that you don't have to worry." With those words, he bowed once again and headed out without another word.

Sighing once again, she set her elbow on the balcony rail and put her chin on her palm. She looked across the village, trying to pinpoint any location the bandit could be at. In all honesty, she didn't pay attention to the Wanted sign. She just imagined him as a large man with rugged looks, a long beard, and a shaved head. His clothes would be torn and tattered, rags patching up the holes in them, and boots that had holes in the soles of them.

To ease her mind, the blonde princess headed out of the balcony area, descended the stairs, and quickly went on her way to the village. Her hair, which was to her waist at the moment, was pulled up into a high ponytail, a red ribbon keeping it there. She walked with a kind air, but everyone knew who she really was. They all treated her as if she were a full course meal, which was the opposite of what most had for dinner.

Rapunzel offered a smile to everyone she passed and when she saw a lost child, she'd pick them up and looked for their mother, father, or both. She would never imagine being away from her life. It was fantastic the way it was.

When she returned the last lost child she saw, she was suddenly knocked off her feet and was pushed into a poor passerby. Quickly, he put his hands under her arms and she turned around, catching sight of some stubble on a man's chin, and neat brown hair.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, turning the princess around as if she were a child.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Can you let me go?" She hadn't seen him around the village when she went around. She would've definitely remembered such a face like that. He wore a denim jacket, a black shirt, and jeans with holes in them. On his feet were boots that seemed a little worn out, but were fit for wearing. When she looked up, she met with his deep brown eyes and looked at his suave hair once again.

The man put her down and cleared his throat. "Now, if you're done checking me out, can you answer me a question?" he asked. She finally noticed a brown strap around his neck and saw that he had a satchel. It was a bit suspicious, considering that nobody carried bags/satchels in the village. Baskets, yes, but no bags or satchels.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked, not liking the tone of his voice. His voice was deep, but full of sarcasm and humor. Didn't he know the difference between sophisticated and carefree, or were they all the same to him?

"I asked you to answer me a question, not ask me one," he replied with a smirk," but anyway, that's the palace, right?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "So...who's the princess?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "I am..."

"Oh! Swell! What great luck I have! Just letting you know, I'm Eugene Fitzherbert. Some old lady told me to look for you!" he said, as if it were the best thing in the world. "Look, I got to show you something." He then took her arm and dragged her off. What was up with this "Eugene Fitzherbert" and why was he acting so strange?

* * *

**A/N: Me and my Disney movie obsession! Can't stop me, can yah? First, I have a Spirited Away fanfiction, then, The Nightmare Before Christmas, then, Victorious(which I know is not a Disney thing), and now, Tangled! Hope you enjoyed the rather jumbled up, slow, boring, and uneventful first chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Enjoy your day~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	2. Grandma Gothel

Rapunzel pulled and pulled her wrist from his grasp, but he still held her wrist. He had a tight grip on her wrist, but it wasn't too tight to hurt her. "Hey! Eugene! Let me go!"

"Well, uh, you see, the thing is, I lied. My name is Flynn Rider," Eugene claimed. "I just made that up, so that you would trust me easier."

"Yeah, okay. You can't just be born with a name like that magically. You must have changed your name or something," Rapunzel argued, her eyes narrowed and slowly turning into slits. "It's no coincidence either."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Blondie. No time to talk," he said. He then brought her to a tower and bit his lip. How was he supposed to get them up there? She would easily be able to excape his grasp and run off to rat him out. "Gothel lady! I got the Flower Princess Magic Thing!"

Suddenly, a woman with wrinkled evident on her face appeared through the hole where a window would be if there was one. "Oh, wonderful! Rapunzel, you're here!"

Rapunzel gasped. What exactly was going on? Who was this "Gothel" lady and why was Eugene or Flynn or whatever his name was bringing her here?"

"You see, the thing is: I want the money before I hand her over," claimed Eugene. "I'm not giving her up until I see some moolah."

"Ah...right. I don't have it, but if you just hand her over..." Gothel started to ramble. She pushed down a rope and waited for them to get up. She frowned when neither made no move, considering the fact that Rapunzel gave up when she figured she was no match to Eugene. "What's wrong with you? Can't you move one foot in front of the other and then climb up a rope? Are you immoble or something?" she said, quite irritated that the person she had made a deal with wasn't following with her commands. Then again, she didn't give him the fill he needed.

Eugene cleared his throat. "Yeah...um...Grandma, I'm not handing her over until I get my gold, so it's a no deal." He then proceeded to start to drag Rapunzel onward.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to pull away from the man that held her back from doing so.

"Nah...it's rather entertaining without you. You just have to enjoy the show," Eugene said, but Gothel had been one step ahead. She was already making her way to her prize. Quickly, Eugene said," Show's over! We gotta hide, Blondie!" He then started dragging her off.

"I'm a princess!" Rapunzel exclaimed, not being able to keep up with how fast Eugene was dragging her off.

"Riiiight! Princess Blondie! No need for corrections right now because I kinda need to get us away from oldie over there," he said, looking back for a second. He sighed in relief when he saw a sign to a restaurant. The Snuggly Duckling. _Thank god, _he thought, _I could really use a drink right now. The awkward part of this whole thing is that I have to explain why I have a girl with me to whatshisface._ His other thought claimed, _His name is Edward. _Then, he had an all out war with himself in his mind about how he didn't care what his name is as they reached the entrance. "Why is my mind fighting with my mind?" he asked out loud, causing Rapunzel to stare at him like he was crazy. He smiled sheepishly and said," Nevermind that. Let's get inside."

Rapunzel huffed and had no other choice but to follow him into the restaurant. She gulped immediately when they got in.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life, but I think this is an okay chapter because it explains why he kidnapped Rapunzel in the first place. **

**iCraveBat: Haha. I'm actually going through the same thing. I've been so obsessed with it that I recorded it and watch it whenever the TV isn't hogged. I've watched it so many times that I almost have it memorized. Oh, and I've gotten so obsessed with "Mother Knows Best" and "Lights". I can't stop thinking about them! EEP! Rapeune! Sorry, I just ranted. xD**

**Ashe: This chapter was actually dedicated to you because you brought that up. I figured someone would ask that and as much as I love drama and I have a sick, twisted mind, no, he did not rape her. But I loved your review and it made me smile, since I know I had some of you in suspense! I hope you enjoyed my tribute to you!**

**James Birdsong: Why, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I couldn't have asked for more because you guys are just so AMAZING! **

**Less Than 3,**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	3. Naughty

Eugene entered, his arm wrapped around her waist, carefully. "Now, don't freak out," he said to her, through clenched teeth.

Rapunzel apparently hadn't heard him because all she could register were the thieves and crooks all around her. She released a scream, earning hard eyes ranging from blue to brown. She gulped, realizing the severity of what she did. Quickly, both her and Eugene covered her mouth.

"Heh...sorry about that, guys. Blondie over here doesn't know how to follow orders," Eugene said with a small shrug and a sheepish smile. "She likes to think that screaming, fighting, and clawing helps."

"So, she's a rough one, eh?" Edward asked, humor and naughtiness lacing his words. The hook on his hand and the sly grin on his face made Rapunzel shrink back behind Eugene, trying to use her long hair as a weapon.

"Not like that, Eddy. Certainly not like that. I barely even know her," Eugene replied, scrunching up his nose at the thought of committment with a girl he barely knew. He wasn't the type to start a relationship so fast. He needed to get to know the girl first. Then again, that didn't stop him from degrading women by using them soully for pleasure. Well, Flynn Rider had no problem with that, but Eugene Fitzherbert? He was the typical good boy, who only did the deed with a girl once he knew her.

"Ohh! So you're that type of guy, huh?" Edward asked with a smile. He winked to Eugene and Rapunzel, using hand gestures to explain what they could do in the bed.

Eugene snorted. "Yes, and no. I do do the deed with girls I barely know, but not this girl. I only got her from her castle to get some moolah, yah know?"

"Oh...so she's a princess!" piped up a man with bad complexion, a big nose, and a large body. He looked like a wrestler, but even they were better looking than him.

Rapunzel popped her head out from behind Eugene and said," Let's cut this short! I'm the princess and he took me! All I want to do is get home and lay in bed!"

"Yeah. That's not going to happen," Eugene said. "You're going to stay with me until I'm off those posters and they lose all hope of finding me."

Rapunzel pouted. She didn't want to spend months and years with this inconsiderable fool. She'd rather spend the night with Big Nose rather than with Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert. At least Big Nose had some sort of state of mind, though, it wasn't much.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter and it took me forever to update. I suck so much. Anyway, it's a late update and it's late to put this, but:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'd reply to the reviews, but I've lost count and I'm kinda lazy to check who reviewed, but I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for not updating fast. I've just been really out of my mind lately. I went down in math class and my parents are really mad at me for it. I've tried to stay off the computer because of that. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Happy Valentines' Day!~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


End file.
